


What the Left Hand Is Doing

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Crossover, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar becomes prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Left Hand Is Doing

"Your target," Manx said, indicating the artist's rendering of a scarred man. "An Ishbalan refugee who has been hunting down state alchemists and killing them with alchemy."

"An outcast, then," Omi speculated.

"There's evidence the refugees have aided him."

"Ishbala failed them in the war," Yohji said. "Maybe their faith in this man is stronger."

"You sound admiring. He is a killer."

"As are we." Aya's voice is inflectionless. "Where is he?"

"Colonel Mustang has been tracking his movements."

"An alchemist?" Ken asked. "Is he playing bait?"

"That would be Fullmetal."

Silence. Then Yohji drawled, "Well, this should be interesting."


End file.
